Feliz cumpleaños
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: El triunfo de la vida es expresada mediante la creación. Esta historia participa en el Reto: Especial Kakashi Hatake del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

**G**énero: Romance.

**C**lasificación: K.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a ©Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic participa en el **Reto: Especial Kakashi Hatake del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>F<strong>ELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

.

_‹‹El proceso de creación es un proceso de entrega no de control.››_

.

Julia Cameron.

.

**C**APÍTULO ÚNICO.

* * *

><p>Tomó la maleta y respiró hondo.<p>

— **¿Tienes todo? **

— **Sí. **

— **¿Segura?**

— **Sí. **

La mujer respondía paciente mientras él se sentía sumamente nervioso, el momento llegó y Hatake ni siquiera se lo esperó. Eran las tres de la mañana, cuando _‹‹ella›› _se levantó repentinamente diciéndole que era hora…

— **Bien, vámonos. **

Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, salir de la habitación y bajar los escalones con cuidado.

La guiaba, pero la ansiedad lo carcomía. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, por primera vez se vio en un estado de excitación extremo. No se había sentido así, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

— **Solo debemos esperar a que llegue el taxi. **

— **Lo sé. —** contestó Hatake.

Ocultaba a la perfección su histeria y caos mental, su mujer nada más rió.

Era increíble como un ninja de élite, merecedor del temor de cualquier shinobi; con gran reputación. Estuviera en un desorden mental por algo tan simple.

La llegada de su primer bebé. Lógico en un padre primerizo. Se entendía a la perfección, pero, él procuraba mucho mas a su esposa que cualquier otro hombre en la faz de la tierra y a su futuro hijo.

— **Ven. **

Kakashi le ayudó a entrar en el vehículo (que en algún momento se rehusó a usar pero que ahora le parecía enteramente útil), enseguida entró él y se fueron rumbo al hospital principal donde ya la Hokage les esperaba.

Diez minutos de trayecto fueron eternos, pero lo serían más cuando su mujer entrara en la sala de partos y él no pudiera estar ahí adentro. No sabía si las cosas se complicarían, no sabía si todo empeoraría…. Los problemas los seguían y los tropiezos a lo largo se hacían cada vez más constantes y duros.

Pero él solo quería una cosa, que todo saliera bien.

— **Te amo. —** le susurró a su mujer antes de que se la llevarán.

Ésta, en medio de las dolorosas contracciones le sonrió y gestó un: Yo también.

Seguido, se la llevaron de ahí; él se quedó con el alma en un hilo y el corazón al borde de un colapso.

.

.

.

La vida y el karma fueron ingratas con él, pero agradecía a Kami que estuviera de su lado y le permitiera tener un alivio al final del día. O más bien, al comienzo de este.

Se encontraba de pie frente al cunero que la enfermera llevó hacía unas horas, miraba a su pequeño retoño que dormía plácidamente después de que su madre le dio de comer.

— **Déjalo dormir, nada le pasará. —** regañó suavemente su mujer.

Él ya había tomado al bebé y lo llevaba para estar junto con ella, en la cama y admirar a su pequeño.

— **Lo sé. —** dijo, la fémina esbozó una sonrisa que le hizo recordar algo.

— **Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. **

Kakashi sonrió, nunca nadie le dio un regalo más grande que ese pequeño tesoro que ahora cargaba en sus brazos.

Y por eso, los amaba más que nunca. Daría su vida por ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

He aquí la entrega de mi segundo Drabble. Sí, sé que algunas no saben de donde emergió esta idea. Pero leyendo algunos escritos por ahí de la maternidad y otras cosas... Me surgió de repente y lo retomé de una de mis historias, se llama: **Fecundación Inesperada. **

Espero que les haya gustado en alguna manera, alguna parte por lo menos. Sin mas me retiro, será hasta la próxima.


End file.
